<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cambodia by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398011">Cambodia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cambodia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Phnom Penh</b> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">Johnny was a business man, a very successful one and he appreciated all the help he had received over his career thus far but he also relied heavily upon his own instincts and initiative. Eli had been with him from the beginning, when Johnny first invested all his savings of $2000, to when Rose Video earned it’s first $1 million and as they were constantly expanding the number of stores, the profits were expected to earn them their first $1 billion!</p><p class="p1">Johnny stretched and sighed as his pilot told him that they had finally landed in Phnom Penh, after finding a larger jet, so they could limit their refuelling stops to two, rather than five. Still it was far too long on a plane, however comfortable the seats were!</p><p class="p1">His PA, Fränz and Eli sorted out all the required paperwork and Johnny concentrated on getting his new mobile phone to work so that he could phone home. He struggled with technology at the best of times, Fränz took pity on him; again showing him how it worked but advising that they wait until at the hotel for a better connection.</p><p class="p1">“Ready Johnny? We’re all sorted.” Eli asked as he gestured for Johnny to depart first. Johnny nodded and stretched once more at the top of the steps, thankful there was a car waiting at the bottom, as he was already far too hot in his clothes, keen to change into the linen suits and thin cotton shirts the housekeeper had packed for him.</p><p class="p1">Johnny had already planned to visit the Royal Palace and the National Museum whist he was in Cambodia, he had made it clear to Eli that if they were to expand internationally he wanted to at least see some of the cities he was visiting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>